Conventionally, when a user requests a service such as a pickup from a ride sharing service, a time estimation is calculated for arrival of a vehicle. However, the user's time to reach a pickup location is not taken into consideration. That may result in the rider arriving early to the pickup location and waiting, arriving late at the pickup location causing the vehicle and its occupant(s) to wait, or running to the pickup location to meet the vehicle.
In a delivery environment, a delivery driver is scheduled to pickup an item in a first window of time and deliver the item in a second time frame. If the delivery driver is a fast walker, the delivery driver may end up waiting for the item to be prepared for pickup. Alternatively, if the delivery driver is a slow walker, the estimated time of delivery may be incorrect and a delivery recipient may be left waiting for their item.